Between You, Me, and the Night
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: A threeshot  maybe a fourshot depending on if I get visited by a plotbunny  about some couples. Set during Camp Rock 2. Rated for heated make-out sessions. Smitchie, Dana/Nate, Peggy/Barron, and possibly Brown/Connie  that one is the maybe .
1. Nate and Dana

Between You, Me, and the Night  
Chapter 1: Nate and Dana

Summary: Dana and Nate's first kiss.

Side note: I really liked this couple and I wish they would have kissed, but I figured the wouldn't so I wrote this!

* * *

Recalling the moment years later was easy because it was engrained in his brain forever. It didn't matter how old he got, whether they were together or not (because they did break up a few times later down the road, once for a few years, but they always came back to each other) because that moment was one of the happiest of his life.

It was right after he got off stage. He was still pumped from his performance and couldn't wait to find out who had won. His competitive side was getting the best of him, and he wanted to win but he wouldn't mind so terribly if he lost, because that would mean Dana had won.

Everyone was talking. Barron and Peggy were laughing and smiling together, Shane and Mitchie had disappeared for a minute, Caitlyn and Sander were flirting, and Kevin was telling the Junior Rockers how amazing they were and how good they did. He walked off to find somewhere quieter. He liked being with people but at the same time he didn't. There were a few too many people backstage and he didn't want to come down from his high yet and getting stressed wouldn't help keep him happy.

He didn't wander too far, just far enough. He stared out at all the millions of stars. Nate wished that he lived in the country. Nate loved the stars. Maybe he could talk his parents into letting him buy a house out in the country. He knew they would like it for sure, but he wanted one more than anything.

"Hey there," a comforting voice said, settling down next to him and slipping a hand through his. He smiled into the beautiful face of Dana. "You guys were amazing. Like, really amazing. I'm honestly worried my camp isn't going to win," she told him.

"Yeah right," he said. She smiled but didn't say anything against it.

"So…you've been telling me so much, I feel I haven't told you enough," she said.

"Really?"

"Really. So…um…I hate bananas. I think they're really gross and disgusting. I'm an adrenaline junkie. I love roller coasters so much that my friends are actually worried for my sanity when I go to amusement parks…um…oh, I love mustard. So much. I put it on everything, including fries," she started. He smiled at what she said. "I love jazz music. I could listen to jazz all day, I think it is freakin' amazing. I can't ride a bike and please don't ask why because it's embarrassing," she rushed. He smiled again. She was just as weird as he was. "I'm a control freak. I'm very assertive and…very competitive. Psycholy and kind of scarily so." Competitive? Interesting…

"I'm deathly afraid of jelly fish," he said. She chuckled.

"Why?"

"Have you seen Finding Nemo? Those jelly fish were evil! They almost killed Dory and Marlin!" Nate reminded her.

"That was a cartoon!"

"Maybe not. Maybe there actually was a clown fish named Marlin who was searching for his son Nemo. You never know. Those jelly fish could have killed that poor clown fish and he never would have found his son and we never would have gotten an amazing movie out of it," Nate insisted. She laughed. He decided he liked her laugh. It wasn't tinkly, like a lot of girls he knew. It was actually more of a snort and then a low chuckle. He had this feeling that she was embarrassed by it (at least by the snort) but he couldn't get enough of it.

"You're cute," Dana said. His stomach did about a million back flips. She looked into his eyes, a lot like she had done a million times before. Every time she did that, he thought she was going to kiss him but her father would always show up. Nate sent a silent prayer up to God that He would let this moment last at least a little longer. Dana leaned in closer, so close that Nate could count every one of her long, beautiful eyelashes. Nate leaned in a bit as well, so close, so close to her perfect lips with her beautiful, red mouth just begging to be kissed, so close and –

"DANA! Where are you? The results will be up in two minutes!" her father called.

Nate's heart landed somewhere in his feet. Dana pulled back with an angry sigh.

"I've got to go," she said sadly, getting up. He got up as well. She started to walk away then stopped.

"Everything okay?" he asked. She turned around to look at him, then back where her father's voice had come, then back at him.

"Ah, screw it. He's gonna have to find out eventually," she said.

"What do you – "

Suddenly, her lips crashed against his. He was caught by surprise at first and didn't react, couldn't react because every thought he had ever had had just left his brain. Dana didn't give up though, a fact that he had learned early on, a fact that she proved now because she kept kissing him, kept her lips against his. He finally regained enough sense to realize that the girl he had been obsessing over the past summer was finally kissing him and returned it. Dana snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss before Nate even realized what was going on yet again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, marveling at how small she was for such an assertive person.

Her tongue crashed against his at first, both of them fighting for dominance until he finally gave in and let her win (as he would do often later in his life). They danced together, seemed to mold together perfectly, her body curving in all the right places to fit against his as they kissed. His hands pulled at the hem of her shirt, asking for permission. She answered by taking his hand and slipping under her shirt. She certainly didn't do anything half way, Nate mused as Dana's hand slipped up his shirt. The other stayed around his neck, playing his hair.

Nate had never felt so much at once, never been so aware. His hands, which were usually so calloused and rough and unfeeling because of his constant guitar work felt like the nerve endings on them had been set on fire. He could feel every little thing, every little bump and valley on Dana's skin. His heart was beating faster by the second, so fast he was afraid he might burst. He could feel her moving with him, wanting to go farther but not daring to under the circumstances. Mostly, he could feel her hands roaming over his back. They were so soft, so warm against his cold skin. They wandered and roamed, dipped and skimmed. When they moved to his chest, up, around, in circles, teasing him, it was almost too much to take. Nate knew, on some level, that they should stop but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

Until he had to.

"Dana! 30 seconds!" her father yelled. Dana finally pulled back, breathing heavy.

"I should go," she said, her voice breathless.

"Um…" was all he could muster at the moment. She smiled and bit her lip.

"I'll see you later Nate," she said. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. She kissed his cheek quickly, then sped off into the night.

He watched her go and thought about what had just happened. The he realized what he had (or hadn't) said afterward.

"Um?" he asked himself. "I'm an idiot."

But an idiot Dana seemed to care about.

At that moment, that was all he could ever hope to ask for.

* * *

So I'm always so afraid that I'll be really bad at make-out scenes (especially one as heated as this one) because I have limited experience with making out. Which means I have none. So I'm worried it sounds bad...ease my mind with a review?


	2. Peggy and Barron

Between You, Me, and the Night  
Chapter 2: Peggy and Barron

Summary: Barron and Peggy share a private moment at the end of camp.

* * *

Peggy had a major obsession with Arthurian tales. From Sir Gawain to Sir Lancelot to Sir Kai to King Arthur himself, she ate it all up. She didn't just see the new movies, like the Keira Knightley movie _King Arthur_ or the James Franco movie _Tristan + Isolde_ but also older books in their original writings, like _Sir Gawain and the Green Knight_ or _Erec and Enide_, and funny spins on the tales like _The Squire's Tales_. She even learned how to read French just so she could read about Sir Lancelot in its original format.

Her favorite were _The Squire's Tales_, the spin on the classics. She loved the relationship between Terence and Eileen and went on for hours about how perfect they were for each other when they finally got married in the story.

Her first few years at Camp Rock, Tess had made fun of her for it, so Peggy had hidden it.

Barron noticed though. He had seen her wandering around Camp Rock when she first showed up, reading a book called _Le Morte d'Arthur_, Book 10. She almost walked into a tree reading it, until Caitlyn pulled her out of the way. Then Peggy fell in with Tess (there were quite a few words he would like to use to describe Tess, but his mother always told him that if he didn't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. It was why he never talked to Tess) and all of a sudden the books went away. It made him sad because Barron loved watching her read.

Peggy was always very animated. She would yell at her books as if the characters could hear her, cry over it as if they were her family and laugh at it as though she was talking to the character personally. He loved watching her. He loved the fact that she got so wrapped up in the story she cried. He loved the fact that she got so frustrated that she would go on for hours about a single part in the book. Most of all, he loved listening to her laugh. One day, he wanted to make her laugh like that.

But she didn't laugh, not after she joined with Tess. It made him sad, that his Peggy (his Peggy and Tess's Peggy, he'd come to refer to them) tried to change herself to be popular. But everyone once in a while, he would catch her with a book, hiding under a tree, laughing or crying along with the characters. He would creep up behind her and watch and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face (Sander made fun of him and told him he was a stalker and a creeper but Barron didn't pay attention to him).

He got off stage after the Final Jam, really thinking he and Sander had a chance to win. He really did. When Brown announced someone named Margaret Dupree, Barron didn't take any notice. Then he heard that voice. He knew it had to be her, he just knew. She was amazing and beautiful and perfect and no longer following Tess. All he had wanted to do in that moment was rush out onstage and pull her into his arms. He controlled himself though. He waited. Waited for her to notice him.

The next summer came and it seemed like they were closer. She hung out with him a lot more and for some reason Mitchie kept scheduling them to counsel together (it had nothing to do with the fact that he had begged and pleaded excessively, so much so that Mitchie wrote them together just to shut him up). She hadn't laughed yet. He had to make her laugh.

So he told her about his insane little sisters. About how they were always fighting for his attention, so much so that it got a little violent (well, actually, his youngest sister, Brooklynn, had hit his other sister Kennedy in the head with a remote. The first time was an accident but the second time was on purpose because she realized it hurt Kennedy and would get her to move away from him). Then she laughed. She laughed and laughed, a funny, barking laugh that didn't seem to fit her yet fit her perfectly. It made him smile like a little kid when she did it. Of course, Mitchie had to come and ruin the moment, but it didn't matter because he had made her laugh.

Then they lost the competition. Peggy did the one thing that she could do to make her feel better: she read. She went to her bunk, pulled out a book and read. Barron followed her, skipping out on the group number at the end. He stood in the doorway a while, just watching. She sensed him, looked up, smiled (a smile that broke his heart yet made it whole) and patted the bed. He lay down next to her and she bent her head, going back to reading. He watched her for a long time, just watched. She didn't seem to mind at first but eventually stopped to look up at him. She smiled and this time it was a secret smile, a smile that he knew could only be for him. He brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. She blushed a bit.

"I'll be Squire Terence if you'll be Lady Eileen," he whispered. Her eyes widened.

"How did you remember that I liked them?" she whispered back.

"I remember everything you say," he told her truthfully. She smiled again, that secret smile meant only for him. She leaned in, pressing her lips against his and it was much too short of a time. She looked at him, as if wondering if that was okay. He pulled her closer to show her that it was more than okay, perfect even. However, the bed was little too small for that, so he pulled her on top of him and then she was running her hands through his hair and under his shirt and he was doing the same. She was so close yet not close enough. Barron couldn't get enough of Peggy, he couldn't get closer and, so it seemed, neither could she.

After what seemed to be an eternity yet only a second, Peggy pulled back a little bit to look at his eyes. He looked deeply into hers. "What-"

"If we don't stop now, I'm not going to be able to stop and I need to stop," she said truthfully. He smiled and nodded. She kissed him once again, slowly, leisurely, sweetly, then pulled back and lay her head on his chest. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closely.

"I've been waiting to do that for a really long time," he told her, his voice still husky from before.

"Me too."

Peggy Warburton liked him back.

His heart soared, out of the bedroom and into the stars.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post this. I actually wrote it a while ago, and I thought I posted it, but I guess not. The third and fourth chapters won't be up until Winter Break because I'm swamped with homework. I'll say...the third one will be up by 20th at the very latest.


End file.
